


From Different Worlds, Different Centuries

by dailybettikah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Child Alec Lightwood, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Gen, Growing Up, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Magnus Bane, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailybettikah/pseuds/dailybettikah
Summary: What would happen if Magnus and Alec already knew each other when Alec was just a little boy, and how would this affect their blooming relationship in the future.The story will be mostly based on the TV show but I borrow some elements from the books.First fanfiction ever in my life. *-*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely readers,  
> thank you for clicking.  
> This is my first ever ff and English is not my native lang. so grammar errors are expected. 
> 
> About the story:  
> Don't worry! No romantic feelings or intimate moments will happen between M&A till Alec grows up.  
> No pedo, no perv. I just wanted to go deeper with the age difference/immortality conflict.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my story ^^  
> My dear BETA: @Timcsik I'm greatful for your hard work. :)

**1991**.

It could have been an ordinary Friday afternoon for Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He said goodbye to her last client not less than twenty minutes ago - the old lady needed a potion for her sore feet -, so Magnus thought he can start enjoying his well-deserved rest, and drink a glass of vodka. Or two.

But high warlocks have rearly ordinary fridays, and as soon as Magnus got comfortable on his black leather couch, a fire message appeared in front of him demanding his immediate presence at the New York Institute. 

_'Bloody Shadowhunters. They never leave him alone.'_

The message didn't tell much; a shadowhunter got injured off-duty, blood loss, demon venom, Silent Brothers need assistance, signed by Robert Lightwood, Head of the Institute.

Magnus has been trying to stay away from Shadowhunter businesses since the last Stand of the New York Institute. He still remembers the pain in his shoulder caused by Valentine's knife, how the Circle massacred innocent Downworlders, his people; men, women, children, it did not matter. After the fight, for two years he busied himself with work, helping out Downworlders and mundanes, but never Shadowhunters. If they needed his assistance, he always asked his friend, Catarina to them. (or more like _bribing_ her – as Catarina would say.) When he wasn’t working, he went to parties, travelling or visiting long-seen friends.

After the resign of the Accords, he saw some hope between the Downworld and the Shadowunters. He even thought maybe he’ll stop  _bribing_ Catarina and he’ll stop saying _"he’s busy"_ to the Institute again, but he nearly threw his plans out the window when he learned that the Lightwoods – who were members of the Circle - got released and been banished to the New York Institute.

_'As the Head of the Institute. What a joke,'_ thought Magnus.

For a moment he seriously considered giving up his position as High Warlock, and risking a very long vacation in Peru with his dear little cabbage, Ragnor Fell for old time's sake. But of course, he could not do it. His people needed him. Even the Shadowhunters needed him. (Not that he was fond of the latter.) So he promised himself he’ll accept their calls when there was an emergency. For the right price of course.

Magnus got up from the couch in haste, took his coat from the hanger and created a portal to the Institute. When he arrived a young shadowhunter was already waiting for him and without a word he accompanied him to the infirmary. The last time Magnus was here six months ago when they needed him to reinforce the wards.

While they were approaching, supressed screams were echoing through the corridor. Magnus and the shadowhunter finally turned left, and he saw two people standing front of the ward. One was Robert Lightwood whose face was filled with concern and the other was a Silent Brother. When they got closer he recognised Brother Zachariah.

"Mr. Lightwood. Brother Zachariah." Magnus greeted them with a little nod. "Your fire message said it is an urgent matter. How is the patient?"

"You can go, Nicolas, " turned Robert to the young man, then back to Magnus.

"Thank you for coming Bane. It's Maryse..." 

_'Oh dear_ , - thought Magnus - _anyone but Maryse.'_   They hating each other was an open secret in the Shadow World, but while Robert tried to be professional with him, Maryse never failed to express her hate aloud to Magnus, whenever she could.

"...she and my son were attacked by a demon. I-I said to Maryse it's not a good idea to go out considering her condition"

"What condition?" interrupted Magnus. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Robert hesitated so Magnus looked at Brother Zachariah questioningly, but he kept silent too. For a second nothing could been heard but Maryse's painful moans till Robert aswered.

"My wife is pregnant, Bane. Almost eight months. That's why Brother Zachariah recommended you helping us to –"

"Let's stop here for a moment…" Magnus interrupted him mid-sentence again. "You're saying that you let your son and pregnant wife out for a lovely walk without protection?!" Magnus was taken aback.

Okay, he hated Maryse for sure, but this situation was ridiculous even to him. Letting a pregnant shadowhunter out with no protection… _'What did they even think? That demons will walk past them because she can’t defend herself?'_

Robert didn't say anything, but Before Magnus could have come back with a remark, Brother Zachariah's voice appeared in his head.

_"Mrs. Lightwood's injuries are not fatal anymore, but she needs to deliver the baby. We want you to make sure the venom didn't damage the child. Brother Enoch is waiting for you."_ said Zachariah in their heads.

"All right. Let's see what we can do." said Magnus.

He went for the door to open it, but turned back for a second and looked at Robert heart-broken face. Magnus was almost sorry for him. Almost.

"I hope the Institute has enough diamonds in its treasury," said Magnus with a heavy sigh while he pulled the door open. "As you know, my tariff is quite high."

Then with a loud bang he slammed the door in Robert’s face.

*^*^*

_Two years old Alexander Lightwood and his mom went out for a walk to Central Park. He was always surrounded by adults, and with no friends at his age the only thing he could enjoy was playing outside. Just like today, he begged her mom to go to the park and feed the ducks._

_But what started as a peaceful afternoon for them turned into tragedy in seconds._

_He was feeding the baby ducks while his mom stood next to him and watching him with a happy smile, when a demon came out of nowhere and attacked them. Maryse didn't hesitate at all to throw herself between the demon and his son, but her pregnancy made it very difficult to fight properly. She tried to dodge the incoming attacks but wasn't fast enough and the demon made a deep gash on her chest and shoved her onto the ground._

_The demon left the bleeding Maryse behind and turned to him._

_Alexander was crying silently, big tears were rolling down on his cheeks and fear reflecting in his hazel eyes. He was really scared. It was his first time that he saw a demon in real; a tall, ugly creature with slimy lightblue skin and its mouth ending in tentacles._

_He glanced briefly at his unconcious mother and calling for help, but her mom didn't move at all. He was scared, but he was getting more worried about his mom. He took several steps back, but the demon followed him and raised its arm to strike at him._

_Alexander closed his eyes waiting for the pain...but nothing happened. He heard a disgusting shriek, and when he opened his eyes he saw the demon with a seraph blade peaking out from its chest and slowly its body turning into ashes._ _As the demon dissapeared he saw his dad standing front of him with sword in hand, panting like he just ran the marathon. He saw shadowhunters gathering his mom up from the ground._

_His dad dropped on his knees, a relieved sigh leaving his lips and embraced his son into his strong arms. Alexander buried his head into his dad's chest and as the adrenalin dissolved in his body, he started sobbing uncontrollably, making his dad's shirt into a mess._

_"Everything's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay, Alex."_

*^*^*

Alexander was sitting on the fluffy carpet in his parents room, wearing a very comfy, dark green PJ while his appointed _babysitter_ for the evening, Hodge Starkweather - or as Alexander calls him, _Uncle Hodge -_ was sleeping quietly next to him. Doing a terrible job taking care of baby Alexander as it seemed.

After they got back in the Institute, Robert successfully calmed his son down enough to leave him in Hodge's care, and he hurried down to the infirmary. He reassured Alexander that his mom and his little sister are going to be okay, and he'll come back later to check on him.

He wasn't to happy to be babysitted and his uncle gave up very quickly on the task too. He already scattered his toys around the room, doodled on his sleeping uncle's face. He felt already sleepy too.

But then Church happened.

The grumpy cat stole his favourite plush duck from him and currently rested its paw on it. ' _But he needs it back. He always sleeps with that toy.'_

"Give back" said Alexander but Church didn't move. Alexander pouted.

He stood up slowly and toddled closer to the cat while the evil beast was watching his every move. He stopped front of Church and leaned down to grab the toy, but Church was relentless. The cat hissed at Alexander, took the toy in her mouth and trotted out of the room, down the corridor.

Alexander stomped his feet angrily. He went back to Hodge and started to shake him out of his sleep.

"Uncle Hodge. Uncle Hodge!" Alexander shaked the man ardently.

Hodge stirred up and turned to his right. He mumbled a _"Mhmm?"_ to Alexander but didn't open his eyes.

"Uncle Hodge! Help me! Find Church!"  he pleaded to his babysitter-uncle.

"Alex...we are in a church." said Hodge with a sleepy voice. Alexander just blinked. He wanted to ask him again, but Hodge already went back to sleep and was snoring.

Alexander huffed in annoyance. If his uncle doesn't want to help him, then he will go alone.

And with that in mind, he went out of the room searching for Church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: Oh my God! I never thought you'll be interested in this story. *-*  
> You truly surprised me and this increased my motivation, and to give you the next chapter quickly.  
> I never imagined so many subscriptions at all. So a big thank you everyone!!! *-*
> 
> Secondly: Idk if Church is a ♂ or a ♀. But for me it's a ♀. (with that attitude she has)
> 
> Thirdly: Just enjoy this chap^^  
> xoxo

Alexander's been wandering for almost an hour on the empty corridors, yet he couldn't find Church anywhere. The afternoon slowly turned into evening, most of the shadowhunters was either on patrol or busying themselves with work in the OP center. Nobody noticed him.

The air on the corridors started to cool down, the cold from outside seeped through the Institute's walls. Alexander slightly shivered under his thin PJ, his tiny toes and fingers were freezing. He was really tired too and during his search he almost fell asleep in one of the storage rooms. But he was a stubborn little boy, so giving up was out of question. He already left behind the sleeping quarters and was heading to the next corridor where the offices were, when he saw a sudden movement and caught a glimpse of Church scurrying into one of the rooms.

"Church!" he shouted. The sleepiness dissapeared from his eyes instantly and hurried after the cat and entered the room.

It was semi-dark in the office. The only light sources were the moonlight coming through the colored mosaic windows and the golden flames from the fireplace. Alexander was here plenty of times, it was his dad's office after all. His dad brought him here a lot, and while his dad was working behind the desk he was free to explore the room. The couch in the center, a bookshelf and the fireplace opposite the door and the massive wooden desk on the right welcomed him. On that desk he saw two bright yellow eyes looking back at him.

"Church!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Church was on the desk, lying on a pile of documents in complete peace, the plush toy still in her pawns and greeted Alexander with an annoyed _'meow'_. Alexander went to the desk and tried to reach up to Church, but he was too short even on his tiptoes to grab her or the toy. Meanwhile she was watching her little owner's struggle unimpressed. She got bored shortly, let out another _'meow'_ and turned her back to him. Alexander was really angry with Church by now.

He got around the desk and carefully climbed up on the rolling chair to reach her again. The chair was a bit wobbly, but he successfully stood up on it. Eagerly he stretched out his little arms to grab the toy, his fingers grazed the plush and he could almost feel the victory, when Church suddenly had had enough and jumped down next to him.

The sudden move startled Alexander and lost his balance, and before he could hold onto something, the chair rolled out below him and he fell forward.

*^*^*

Everyone was gathered in the ward.

Robert stood next to Maryse's bed and smiled happily at her, while she hold a little baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket in her arms. Magnus and the Silent Brothers were standing a bit further away, not to disturb the family's blissful moment.

"Say hi to Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." Maryse beamed at her husband.

She was clearly exhausted and must have felt the numb pain from her injuries, but the happiness kept her awake. Isabelle was a beautiful baby, clearly her features resembled to her mother. She was sleeping undisturbed in her mom's arm, while her dad played with her tiny fingers.

"So everything is alright?" Robert asked the Brothers and Magnus. " No side effects or...anything to worry about?"

" _Mrs. Lightwood's injuries will heal soon and as for your daughter, Magnus made sure she doesn't get poisoned. Everything is fine."_ answered Brother Enoch.

"Thank the Angel!" sighed Robert in relief.

' _Yes, and me'_ , thought Magnus, but he didn't say it out loud. He didn't expect the Lightwoods to thank him the help.

 _"We'll take our leave then."_ said Brother Enoch and with Zachariah, they left the room. Magnus wanted to do the same, to finally go back home and drink that forgotten vodka on the table, but suddenly a question came up in his mind he forgot to ask before.

"By the way, how's your son? You said he was there too, when the attack happened." he asked Robert.

"Oh, he's okay. My friend is taking ca-"

BOOM!!!

The door bounced back from the wall loudly as somebody burst through. Hodge stood in the doorway, resting his arms on his knees to soothe his rapid breathing. He was a very peculiar sight in Magnus eyes. After he got himself together and looked up, Magnus had to force back his laughter when he saw Hodge's face.

"What happened to your face?" asked him Robert first. Hodge looked confused. _'What's wrong with his face?'_

"I didn't know Shadowhunters invented some new runes to use on their faces," chuckled Magnus while he examined Hodge's face with joy.

Hodge wiped his face with his fingers and when he checked, he saw black ink smeared on them. _'Alex, who else.'_   he sighed. And speaking of which...

"Sorry for this..It's just...have you seen Alex?"

"What?" the parents blinked.

"Alex, he...kind of dissapeared?" Hodge scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Hodge, how can you fail in taking care of a child!?!?" Maryse hissed at him.

"Clearly, he's been sleeping, his face is a solid proof" butted in Magnus cheerfully. Maryse sent him a sharp glance, then spoke to Hodge again. 

"He could be anywhere! What if he goes into a weapon room?" She tried to keep her voice down not to wake up Isabelle. It was already a miracle, that the little girl didn't wake up, when Hodge almost literally broke the door.

"Don't worry too much. We'll find him." Robert reassured her, but there was a slight uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well, no matter how much this whole situtation seems very...entertaining for me," said Magnus with a flourish "...I'm going home," and he took a step to the door. "I'll send the bill later."

"Bane, can't you maybe...?" tried Robert, but Magnus already knew what Robert wanted to ask.

"I don't think that finding lost baby shadowhunters in the Institute is in my job description," he said. "Good luck, finding your son!" he said jokingly, then he closed the door behind him.

He quickly walked down the corridor to find the exit, before Robert or Hodge could come after him with ridicolous requests. He definitely didn't want to take part in more unexpected shadowhunter business today. He was thinking about a nice hot bath, dinner and maybe a late night chat with Cat or Ragnor, and of course he needed to figure out how much payment should he claim from the Institute. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice Church, who was running towards him.

"Ah~, look who we have here" he said and picked up the cat and cuddled her. He haven't seen her for awhile and dearly missed her. "How are you, darling? Are they taking care of you well?" he scratched her ears lovingly, but Church was squirming and meowing impatiently in his arms. "Why so grumpy? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked. Church eventually jumped out of his arms, but didn't move further, just looked at Magnus like she wanted to tell him something.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Church started to move an he followed her curiously. They turned from corridor to corridor and Magnus thought maybe it wasn't the best idea to follow Church. He wasn't allowed to roam around in the Institute. Not that he would care, but he didn't need the shadowhunters think badly at him, as they already do nonetheless. But before he could change his mind and leave, he heard someone's voice from one of the rooms.

A child. Crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having interest in my story *-* 
> 
> Pls leave kudos/comments if you'd like. ^^  
> You can find me on twitter too: dailybettikah  
> I'm shy, but I like talking with new ppl. :D
> 
> See you next week! (I hope)


End file.
